CHALLENGE: Muv-Luv Alternative, Crashlanded
by Drogoth
Summary: CHALLENGE! For a long time I've been thinking: "What if Zerg and BETA fight each other?". So this challenge would take it's place in Muv-Luv Alternative-verse (Novel or Anime), And the ones from Starcraft-verse would "crashland" to this BETA infested hellhole.


**Hello everyone, I'm putting up a new challenge, which would be crossover between Muv-Luv & Starcraft.**

 **My last challenge, "Naruto, the heir of the Dragon Aspect" was rather disappointing... During these months only 1 attempted to write it and even that suddenly vanished in thin air.**

 **Back to the topic, for a long time I've been thinking: "What if Zerg and BETA fight each other?". So this challenge would take it's place in Muv-Luv Alternative-verse (Novel or Anime), And the ones from Starcraft-verse would "crashland" to this BETA infested hellhole.**

* * *

 **Rules:**

 **Choose your heroes/villains(?):**  
Choose the faction which you'd like to 'crashland' on this version of Earth (or anywhere near Earth i.e moon or Mars).  
Protoss, Terran, Zerg, Xel'Naga hybrids(?) or maybe all of the 1st three main factions. Only one faction would be preferred, ESPECIALLY the Zerg. I mean C'mon I CAN'T possibly be the only one curious as hell about a war between the Zerg and BETA!

If you were to choose the main character among the Muv-Luv-verse canon characters or OC, try to convert him/her into one of the 3 SC factions,(if possible) Unless they are a possible love interest for the MC. Drama such as zergified humanXTSF pilot.

Speaking of love interests/pairings, feel free to do as you wish, be it harems, single pairings etc. But a small request... No Loli pairings pls...

* * *

 **Limitations:**  
As the title points out, they've crash landed, so preferrably no mass production of super heavy AIR units such as Protoss Carriers/Motherships, Terran Battlecruisers or Zerg Leviathans. So you're only limited to one of such unit, WHICH happens to be the crashlanded craft. Why? Other than being ridiculously large? And that BETA simply can't defend against them, having no air units and the Laser-class' incredible range also DOES have it's limit at some point?

 **\- Protoss:** Can simply purge the planet with TEH LAZERS~~!

 **\- Terrans:** Orbital bombardment.

 **\- Zerg:** Make it Rain~~ Though compared to the others Leviathan is possibly the only one without OP methods to kill off the BETA from space other than raining Baneling filled drop pods(Correct me if I'm wrong). But as for the humans... They'd perish in a matter of minutes with millions of invading Zerg dropping from Leviathan worldwide.

* * *

 **The beginning:**

 **Zerg:**  
Being cut off from the rest of the swarm, so they would either go feral or having/gaining another psionic creature to lead them. Few Overlords and Queens/Broodmothers can only do so much without a proper Commander within their ranks. So they'd have to make one if the situation requires it.  
Perhaps they'd find a potential queen within a certain girl about to be devoured alive inside her TSF, (Kazusa Yamashiro) or someone else. Then he/she would show who's on the top of the foodchain.

 **Terran:**  
Due unknown reasons (your choice) Battlecruiser's engines were heavily damaged and ended up crashlanding on Earth(? again your choice, must be near Earth at least). While damaged, it was still 'fully' operational, sans it's capabilities to fly anymore(for now?). So these Terrans set their new base around the BC. Terrans are likely to be allied with the UN forces, while bearing the headaches from in-fighting between human alliance and the greedy ones after the Terran Tech.

 **Protoss:**  
Same as Terrans, Their Mothership crashlanded and set up the base perimeters around the ship. Like how protoss would act, they would try to evade the humans at first, when they realize that they are not the same Terrans they've known of(not like they'd need to, considering their WAY superior tech). Though maybe in time they might ally themselves with the local Terrans, which will be quite a hard thing to accomplish, considering these humans had a rather bad first impressions on the aliens... The Empire of Japan however... (similiar warrior traditions) As for BETA Protoss would fight off the BETA with rage seeing them way too similiar with the zerg's way to consume everything in their path.

 **All these prologue choices are how I would start it off. So feel completely free to let your imaginations run wild!**

 **Possibilities such as renegade Terrans/protoss, OC's or even using any of the main canon characters from starcraft, Muv-Luv or even characters from other animes as long ONLY the elements of SC and Muv-Luv are present. (so NO Narutos throwing Rasengans left and right, unless it turns out to be psionic based attack (Zergified main characters))**

* * *

 **How to battle BETA?:**

How would the Zerg/Terran/Protoss counter BETA without their proper air support, from the orbit and having limited resources and reinforcements?

And since there is no Vespin gas nor Mineral crystals, they would HAVE to improvise.

 **Zerg:**  
 **\- Resources:** More likely by harvesting anything they find valuable, such as fauna, vegetation, random minerals from mountains/caves, gas from volcanic activities and maybe even BETA? possibly forcing the Zerg to be more aggressive towards BETA for resources.

 **\- Reinforcements:** I think the title "The Swarm" seems quite self-explanatory...

 **-Combat:** This will be hard even for Zerg, especially during the early stages of their new Hive Cluster. While they could easily overrun the local humans, but BETA is on whole other level. They will have to be very careful when dealing with any BETA higher than Warrior-class, considering almost every BETA above that class are FAR larger than any average Zerg, yet just as numerous as Zerg can be, meaning only Ultralisk could rival them in size. Not to mention BETA's infamous Laser-variants, with them having the range from 38 to 100km, only 12-38 sec delay between shots and with enough power to wipe out entire scores of Zerg swarm in a single shot, without even getting close... This leaves the Zerg in a large pinch.

Yet the Zerg are most known of their adaptability for anything. Once they gain their samples of any BETA variants flesh it is going to be bounded to their own DNA, then highly enhance their swarm further and even create their OWN BETA-originated Zerg. When the Laser-class DNA is assimilated... I will leave that for your own imagination. Once the Zerg manages to Infest any of the BETA hives they'd be unstoppable.

 **Terran:**  
 **\- Resources:** In case of Minerals and Gas, they will have their ways like the Zerg and Protoss. But they will have better access towards human trades(If they landed on earth), once the alliance is set.

 **\- Reinforcements:** This will be the harshest department for Terrans now... Sent in a unknown land in outer reaches of the galaxy, even with the distress calls, it could take years for it to reach back to main HQ (If they are even in the same universe anymore..). So their only method of getting more troops is by either recruiting the local humans and by the alliance with UN, and even they are already low in numbers...

 **-Combat:** While mostly superior in tech compared to UN's people, they'd still most likely lose against the BETA on the long run and that is all because of the Laser-variants. With that threat being known near every piece of tech would be useless against them. Laser's would outrange the best siege-tanks, any air unit would be obliterated within seconds, Thor is way too slow to dodge(while having incredible armor it means nothing after only few seconds of Laser barrage).

But any power suited Marine can still easily kill BETA-soldier even unarmed and would be a great boon towards humanity on 'Earth' best option would be to join UN and compine their strengths such as anti-laser smokescreens, power suits and more superior TSF units.

 **Protoss:**  
 **\- Resources:** In case of Minerals and Gas, most likely they'll set up a gateway to send in reinforcements and even resources. If not, they'll have to settle with the more primitive methods.

 **\- Reinforcements:** By the Warpgate/Webgate portals, but if their main method of travel and reinforcing the battlefields is limited solely on the planet they landed, then they will be HEAVILY limited. Even a loss of a single Zealot may turn out to be a critical loss for the later battles... So they will have to rely on their mothership's factories for any new automatons and many spare Immortal and Stalker bodies for any fallen comrade they can reclaim from the battlefields.

 **-Combat:** Their combat superiority is far superior against the BETA compared to the other two factions. Namely their centuries long battle experience and highly advanced weapon technology. Even so, they have highly limited reinforcements, so they can't act too hastily. Protoss would be the only race capable of withstanding laser shots far longer periods because of their energy shields. Though infantry would still instantly die from the BETA heavy lasers, if hit.

So at first they would observe both local Terrans and the BETA and learn everything they possibly could of them before making the move of their own against them, mostly BETA depending whether Protoss plans to join humans or not, depending if humans would be too hostile towards them, being quite xenophobic at any aliens in general due their past experience with them.

* * *

 **That's pretty much all I can quess how the battle would go between SC & ML Alternative verses. If anyone would like to give this challenge a change PM me pls.**

 **Peace, Drogoth!**


End file.
